Hidden Feelings
by dalal.almutairi.902
Summary: Bella and Edward have been friends since forever . And as they are growing there feelings are growing with them . While one of them is fighting those feelings, scared they would pull them apart. On the other hand , the other is trying to get closer but is afraid of rejection at every turn. Would those feelings be hidden forever or would they get through all the drama to their goal
1. The Beginning

Bella's POV

I woke up to another sunny, hot day at florida. It's Sunday and I know there will be an email from my best friend Edward . So I checked my email, and sure enough , there was a new email. I opened it to find what follows :

Dear Bella ,

I can't wait for your visit any longer. How I wish you were to stay more than a month . There are a lot of things I'm so eager to tell you. Since I'm turning 16 soon, my dad is taking me today to select a car of my choice ! ! How cool is that. I'll send a pic of the car when I choose it. Jasper says I HAVE to pick some cool car, because I'm the one driving us to high school . And he has to ride with me or the bus. Emneth on the other hand , is to drive with his girlfriend (rosalie) and would be very happy when we don't need him to drive us everywhere. How stupid is that ? To not want my company ! I guess he fell on his head as a baby ...

Enough about me what about you ? What has been going on in your life . Write to me soon .

Yours sincerely,

Edward

OK so what would I give him as a birthday preasent ? I have no idea ?

Maybe I'll get him concert tickets , but i gave him that 2 years ago . Concentrate now Bella . What does a 16 year old want? Oh , mostly a car and a license.

Yeah , i know i should get him a key chain . Something he would carry with him everywhere . And maybe throw in some accessories for the car . OK, so I'm going shopping today , and then pack tomorrow .

》》》

I went down to have some breakfast and then I asked mom if it was okay for her to take me shopping this afternoon . She was surprised, let don't do shopping a lot. But I explained to her that I'll buy Edward's gift today . She said she is welling to take me if I got ready in an hour .

So I went up to the a shower. Got dressed. Brushed my hair. And went down to wait for mom, who was still in her night gown, talking to phill (mom's fiancé).

When she noticed i got dressed already she went up the stairs nearly running.

'take your time, mom. I'm not in a hurry,' I said to her. I'm used to this, my mom is a bit reckless.

》》》

We were in the car , when mom asked what I wanted to get Edward . I told her and we headed to the mall .

'so, how is Eddie?' my mom asked trying to start a conversation. But I'm more connected to dad .

'he's pretty fine,' I assured her 'and he hates that name , mom, I told you, remember? '

' right, I remember now ' she told me a little disappointed .

'great,' I said to please her . Don't get me wrong I love mom. It's just that in the last years she became so self-centered, she sometimes forgot whose the mother, and I found comfort in calling dad who unfortunately lives in forks , and I live in arezona.

Edward and the Cullens also live in forks . And I stay there for a month every summer since I was 6 .


	2. Chapter 2

Edward's POV

We were on our way to the car agency , when I started the Conversation i have been wanting to have with my father for a long time.

'hey, I wanted to ask you something,dad,' I said ducking my head down with shame .

'shoot,'shoot said my dad, smiling.

'so, you know Bella will be here in a couple of days , right'

'yeah,' my dad looked at me questioning.

'forget I said tha-'

'no, no, please continue!'

'I Was going to ask about something else.'

'and what is that ?'

'if in theory I liked Someone ,what should I do ? ' I knew my face was as red as it could ever get.

'well ... I guess you should make a move and tell the person how you feel, ask her to dinner and movies,' he looked at me barely hiding his smile , 'in theory of course!'

I smiled and said,'thank you dad , I guess I'll do just that.'

'And could I have the pleasure in knowing who got my son head over heels?' he said it with a straight face , looking rather amused.

'oh,' i looked like I'm going to explode from the awkwardness.'well, yeah it's... you know... ' I looked out the windows 'you know Bella!'

'really, I'd have never guessed. ' he told me. His attempt at a straight face was beginning to fail mesribly, and he smiled at me .

'that obvious , huh ?'

'I'm sure no one noticed but me and esme ' he assured me.

'dad, what if she doesn't like me?' I told him what got me really worried.

'now slow down, let's take one step at a time,'...'we will cross that bridge when we get to it. Okay ?'

'absolutely.'I grinned from ear to ear . I trust my father's advice.

'so, what's the limit ? Can I get a Mercedes ?'I looked at him hopefully.

'sure.' my dad said 'when you get your own job.'

'not that I wanted one anyway.'

》》》》》》

I am the luckiest 16 year old ever. I'd get a brand new car for my birthday , which is a "VOLVO" . I know wow . It's a silver one.

When we walked in, esme was just finishing dinner . My dad went to help. You could see in their looks how much they love each other . That's how I knew I liked Bella .

》》》》》》

We were heading to the airport , me chief swan (Bella's dad). We would pick her up when her plane landed.

We stood near the gate waiting. And when Bella came she stumbled, that's my clumsy Bella. Wait my Bella , Edward you shouldn't like that , stupid , really stupid .

'Hey , how are you ? I missed you so much, 'she said hugging her dad.

'I missed you too , kid ,'he said , suddenly close to tears .

'Edward!' Bella shouted before hugging me so tightly I couldn't breath , but hey who am I to complain.

I returned her hug 'I missed you too ,'

She released me and I suddenly felt cold . ' We should get going .'

We were in the in no time . 'so tell me about that car of yours .'

And so I went on describing my car in details, but I think Bella didn't understand a thing. Yeah , well I felt good talking so I didn't stop anyway.

》》》》》》

When we got to charlie's Bella and I catches up on each other . We spent an hour talking until Bella yawned. So I left because she needed to sleep .

As soon as I walked into my home , being dropped by Charlie. I was attacked by my mom's questions , on how Bella is ? And why didn't she come along with me ?

I knew my mom loved Bella but I mean seriesly she needs to calm down . So I told that.

'oh , shush. Why don't make use of yourself and invite her for lunch tomorrow ? '

'OK , I'll do just that, 'I smiled at her.

'now go play with your toys , I'm going to choose menu for lunch ,'she said and went to the library and shutting the door behind her .

》》》》》》》

Today Bella will be here . I asked her last night and she said :"I would most definitely come, esme is a great cook after all , and I missed them all."

When I told mom what Bella said about her cooking ,she got more excited, if that was even possible .

I went to the piano , feeling bored, and started playing one of the sheets .

I don't know how long I have been playing, but i was startled when the door bell rang . She couldn't be here , could she ? What time is it ?

Mom ran to get the door but I got there first to find Charlie standing with Bella just behind him .

'Esme,'Bella nearly shouted pushing her way through to get to my mother. I knew Bella adored mom. In fact, she secretly considers her and my dad , her aunt and uncle . She told me.

'it's so good to see you again , Bella 'I'm surprised mom hasn't jumped on her.

'you know you could always visit me in arezona , esme.' and then she saw my dad from over my mom's shoulders .'won't you give me a hug , Carlisle? I'm your best patient after all.'

'of course you get a hug , Bella . Come here 'he huged her , and then he looked at me and winked at me , 'you're Edward's best friend. '

I knew dad was just teasing me, 'that she is, dad, that she is. '

He chuckled , and Bella looked at me smiling. That is all the greeting I'd need, for now.


End file.
